Aurora Boreal
by Ella Evans
Summary: Era uma versão de Edward que eu nunca havia conhecido antes. Dominado por instintos e sentimentos, sem restrições. Eu sabia que ele me amava, mas não esperava que também fosse tão desesperadamente apaixonado."


**N/a:** Eu realmente agradeço quem leu e favoritou a fic. Obrigada MEEESMO! Mas **reviews** fazem bem pra minha auto-estima e não custam nada. ;) Beijos

**N/a: **Presente para Carolina Mançur. Se passa no livro Breaking Dawn na pausa de narração da Steph, que vai desde a hora em que Edward os leva para "águas mais profundas", na praia, até o momento em que Bella acorda. Página 85 para quem leu o livro em inglês também. Enjoy.

* * *

**Aurora Boreal**

"E e_ntão o leão se apaixonou pelo cordeiro..."_

_Crepúsculo, Capítulo 13_

_--Stephenie Meyer_

_X_

Eu achava que já havia visto Edward dominado pela paixão, mas agora eu percebia o quanto havia perdido graças a nossas "condições especiais". Os olhos dourados brilhavam. Sua usual tonalidade cor de mel substituída por uma espécie de cor de fogo. Hipnotizante, envolvente e sedutora. Sua boca estava entreaberta, puxando o ar que ele não precisava.

Sorri para mim mesma e para ele porque percebi que não importava o quanto minha aparência fosse extremamente comum comparada com a sua, e não importava que eu fosse uma criança ao lado dos seus anos de intensa vivência. Nada importava. Eu pertencia a Edward. Edward pertencia a mim. Não era uma questão de escolha. Era apenas como as coisas eram. Como se fôssemos partes da mesma alma, que simplesmente não tem outra opção a não ser se atraírem.

Não precisei me mover para concretizar minha intenção de beijá-lo. Como se naquele segundo ele houvesse lido minha mente, colou os lábios nos meus com delicadeza.

O mais curioso de tudo aquilo, é que minha inicial insegurança desapareceu como se a água a tivesse levado para o meio do oceano, para longe de nós. Tudo parecia tão certo. Não havia nada de constrangedor na minha nudez, não havia nada de constrangedor na forma como ele se permitia deslizar as mãos pelo meu corpo. Tudo estava exatamente como devia estar. E eu estava excepcionalmente feliz.

Ele interrompeu o beijo e eu quase gemi em protesto. Suas mãos descolaram-se do meu corpo para segurar meu rosto entre elas. Sorri, sentindo-me completamente segura.

Edward deixou seus lábios passearem por todo o meu rosto. Minha testa, minhas bochechas, meu nariz, meu queixo, minha boca... Meus pés não tocavam mais no chão e eu não entendia e nem queria entender como ele conseguia segurar meu corpo e nos equilibrar sendo que estávamos com água até o pescoço.

Joguei meus braços ao redor dele envolvendo-o num beijo apaixonado.

Sem nenhum cuidado.

Por um momento, meu corpo ficou tenso, me perguntei se havia forçado a barra demais. Edward parecia tão decidido a ir devagar... Minhas preocupações morreram quando as mãos dele me apertaram contra si. A força talvez fosse desnecessária, mas era bem-vinda. Uma mão subiu deslizando pelas minhas costas até alcançar minha nuca, prendendo entre os longos dedos alguns fios de cabelo enquanto o beijo se aprofundava a um nível que nunca havíamos experimentado antes.

Sua língua buscava pela minha com uma sofreguidão embriagante. Seus lábios pressionados aos meus com uma paixão irrefreável e irresistível. Não havia mais barreiras entre nós. Não havia cuidados, nem cautela. Não havia mais vampiro e humana. Não havia mais predador e presa. Éramos apenas marido e mulher. Edward e Bella.

Estava tão entretida em minha felicidade e em seus lábios que mal percebi que ele carregou meu corpo para a margem da praia, nunca descolando nossos corpos.

Mais cuidadosamente do que eu esperaria, ele me deitou na areia. Seus lábios descolaram dos meus apenas para deslizar por meu queixo e por meu pescoço. Minhas mãos tomaram rumos diferentes. Uma percorrendo suas costas e a outra se embrenhando em seu cabelo.

-Eu amo você. – as palavras saíram da minha boca tão naturalmente que eu mal as senti. Repeti apenas para verificar se realmente fora eu quem as dissera. – Edward, eu amo você.

Sinceramente, estava apenas repetindo algo óbvio, que eu falava freqüentemente, quase um clichê. Então qual foi a minha surpresa quando, em uma fração de segundo, ele posicionava o corpo perfeitamente em cima do meu e eu sentia uma espécie de rugido vindo das mais profundas de suas entranhas se formar, enquanto ele me apertava e aproximava a boca da minha.

Por um instante achei que deveria me preocupar. Mas quando finalmente o rugido escapou por seus lábios, reverberando em minha pele, eu entendi que ele estava dominado por outro tipo de sede.

Seus lábios deslizaram com força sobre os meus, passando pelo meu queixo, saboreando meu pescoço, e descendo pelo meu colo. Prendi a respiração, tentando focar minha vista no céu, quando atingiram um ponto sensível.

O rubor que tomou meu rosto não tinha nada a ver com constrangimento, e sim com a surpresa pelo inesperado prazer que um simples toque dos lábios dele poderia provocar. Seu beijo íntimo desceu, finalmente atingindo um dos meus seios.

O gemido que escapou dos meus lábios pegou a nós dois de surpresa. Corei mais ainda, percebendo como aquilo parecia ter agradado Edward.

-Você me deixa louco, Bella. – ele murmurou sobre a minha pele. – Simplesmente louco.

Tremi pela forma que ele pronunciou meu nome e quis olhar seu rosto. Ele não permitiu. Saboreou meu mamilo fazendo-me arquear as costas e fechar os olhos com força, surpresa com a minha sensibilidade.

Cada uma das minhas reações parecia fasciná-lo e ele me puxava para cada vez mais perto. Me puxava pelos braços, pelos quadris, pela cintura... qualquer lugar que alcançasse. Suas mãos arriscando-se por cada curva do meu corpo. Apertando, testando, acariciando, apreciando, deslizando... passando pela parte interna de minha coxa. Lentamente, provocante.

Para a minha felicidade, Edward parecia mais desesperadamente dominado pela paixão do que eu. Sua excitação era óbvia.

-Linda. – ele murmurou mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha gentilmente. A sensação era boa, mas, por reflexo, meu corpo quis se retrair para longe. Ele me agarrou pelos braços para evitar isso. – Você é tão linda, Bella. Tão linda. Ás vezes acho que tudo seria mais fácil se você não fosse tão perfeita.

Eu suspirei, cheia de prazer.

-Eu não sou. – revidei tolamente.

A mão que segurava meu braço agarrou meu seio, cobrindo-o por completo. Um estranho som escapou por meus lábios e ele riu, satisfeito consigo mesmo.

-Cada centímetro do seu corpo foi feito pra mim. Você é minha, Bella. _Você_ foi feita pra _mim_.

Eu não tinha dúvidas disso.

-Eu amo você. – ele falou num suspiro que para o meu desapontamento parecia preocupado.

Fiquei com tanto medo que ele decidisse se afastar que o apertei contra mim o máximo que pude, buscando por seus lábios com os meus. Ele riu com meu evidente desespero antes de me beijar de volta. Gemi feliz quando suas mãos voltaram a sua gentil exploração pelo meu corpo. Sua mão me tocava com mais delicadeza do que antes e eu tremia tão violentamente que chegava a ser embaraçoso.

Puxei-o pelos ombros para perto de mim com o máximo de força que tinha. Sabia que aquilo não o faria mexer um centímetro, mas esperava que ele entendesse o que eu queria. Que nossos corpos ficassem mais colados do que era humanamente possível.

A mão que antes cobria meu seio desceu fortemente pelo meu corpo até alcançar minha coxa. Quando o fez, puxou-a _quase_ dolorosamente para cima, acomodando-se entre as minhas pernas. Suas mãos eram fortes demais para o meu bem-estar, mas seus lábios faziam uma trilha gentil entre meu ouvido e meu pescoço. Como se Edward realmente estivesse tentando me acalmar, para que eu não hesitasse.

Era meio bobo da parte dele pensar que depois de tudo o que passei para que àquele momento acontecesse eu hesitaria. Meu corpo clamava pelo dele de forma tão evidente que era embaraçoso. Eu tremia, me arrepiava e me contorcia de prazer no mais singelo dos seus toques. Estava totalmente rendida.

Depois de, com mais um aperto forte, ter certeza de que minha perna estava segura envolta dele, seus lábios abandonaram minha pele e ele ergueu-se para me encarar.

Seu rosto, iluminado apenas pelas luzes da noite, era de tirar o fôlego, seus cabelos bagunçados caíam por seus olhos. Aqueles olhos de fogo líquido que me devoravam de uma forma tão devota, que os meus encheram-se de lágrimas. Sua mão abandonou minha perna (que não saiu de onde estava) e ele passou o polegar pelos meus olhos para depois levá-lo a boca.

A forma que ele me olhava enquanto fazia isso fez mais lágrimas emocionadas rolarem pelo meu rosto. Edward não me amava. Ele _me adorava._ Depois de tudo o que passamos, era simplesmente maravilhoso ter essa certeza.

Mas tudo foi varrido da minha mente quando de repente, num movimento inesperado, Edward estava dentro de mim. Numa estocada forte demais para que eu pudesse agüentar em silêncio.

Um grito escapou e eu mal reconheci minha voz. Por alguns segundos o meu instinto prevaleceu e eu tentei me afastar, mas lá estava de novo a mão gelada segurando a minha perna, o corpo pesado em cima do meu tirando-me qualquer possibilidade de movimento.

As lágrimas, agora de dor, rolavam descontroladas pelo meu rosto e eu não queria abrir os olhos para encará-lo. Acabei o fazendo ao perceber que ele não se movia.

Qualquer que tenha sido a minha expressão diante daquele inesperado desconforto, não se comparava com a de Edward.

-Desculpa, Bella. – ele pediu. – Eu não consigo mais... resistir... eu...

O calei colando os meus lábios nos seus.

Eu sabia que aquilo não seria fácil. Sabia que tinha uma boa chance de eu acabar não tendo prazer nenhum como é normal nas primeiras vezes. Eu estava preparada para isso. Depois de tudo que eu havia feito Edward passar, não iria deixar que ele se sentisse culpado por algo que era normal.

Seus lábios tornaram-se ávidos, me beijando com intensidade. Retribui com entusiasmo. Tinha certeza que agora ele não poderia parar.

Edward começou a se mover dentro de mim e eu pude perceber que, mesmo que inutilmente, ele tentava ir devagar, tentava ser cavalheiro. Quando seus lábios abandonaram os meus para se concentrar no meu pescoço eu tive que me controlar para não gritar novamente.

A mão dele cobriu novamente meu seio completamente rijo, acariciando-o.

Sim, eu estava sentindo dor, mas estava extremamente excitada. Era estranho. Seus movimentos iam ficando mais fortes e eu podia senti-lo perder cada vez mais o controle. A sensação dele dentro de mim era algo que eu nunca poderia imaginar.

Era esquisita, mas ao mesmo tempo certa. Era doloroso, mas ao mesmo tempo... bom.

Nós encaixávamos perfeitamente, eu só precisava me acostumar com isso.

Foram quando seus dedos começaram a brincar com o meu mamilo que eu não pude mais resistir. Soltei algo entre um grito e um gemido. De puro prazer.

Acho que aquilo rompeu algo dentro dele porque a partir daí seus movimentos começaram a ficar muito mais fortes do que eu imaginava ser possível, entrando e saindo de dentro de mim. Beijando meu pescoço, seus dentes raspando perigosamente pela minha jugular.

-Edward... – eu queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não tinha certeza do que.

A dor, mesmo diminuindo, estava presente, mas eu já estava preparada para aquilo. Só não estava preparada para a onda de prazer que me invadia a cada segundo. Como aqueles dois poderiam coexistir?

Abracei-o. Usei uma mão para puxá-lo pelos ombros e a outra embrenhou-se pelas madeixas rubras puxando-as com força. Fique feliz por ser fraca daquela forma. Poderia puxar, arranhar e descarregar minha própria dor o quanto quisesse sem infligir nenhuma a ele.

Esse pensamento, de uma forma curiosa, me deu mais confiança e mais prazer.

Envolvi minha outra perna ao redor dele permitindo que ele fosse ainda mais fundo. Seus movimentos eram tão fortes, tão precisos e tão confiantes que eu me perguntei se ele mentira quanto aquela ser também sua primeira vez.

Investi meu corpo contra o dele tentando intensificar o prazer. A dor sumia como mágica. Ou talvez eu começasse a ficar insensível a ela.

-Droga, Bella. – ele rosnou no meu ouvido. – Você vai nos matar!

Foi só aí que eu notei. Eu estava gemendo.

Alto.

E isso estava deixando-o louco.

Legal.

Mordi meu lábio inferior, mas não podia me impedir de produzir estranhos sons.

-Edward... – eu supliquei. Não sabia muito bem o que eu queria que ele fizesse.

Parte de mim queria que ele fosse mais devagar, mais gentil. Outra parte queria que ele fosse cada vez mais rápido e mais forte, mesmo que aquilo me matasse.

Estiquei minha cabeça e beijei o pescoço dele pressionando meus lábios na sua pele gelada com o máximo de força que podia, para que ele pudesse pelo menos sentir alguma coisa. Apertei-o entre as minhas pernas, sentindo seus movimentos cada vez mais erráticos.

Continuei beijando-lhe o pescoço e arranhando a extensão de suas costas até que ele me puxou para trás, fazendo minha cabeça bater na areia novamente.

O rosto dele estava contorcido de prazer e eu me senti muito bem por ser a causadora disso. Estava tão hipnotizada que não percebi que ele prendia minhas mãos com apenas uma das suas, fixando-as acima da minha cabeça.

Seus olhos estavam fixos em mim enquanto ele se movia e eu podia ver que ele não estava pensando mais. Seus instintos o dominaram.

Engraçado como eu não sentia medo. Não senti medo nem quando seus olhos foram para o meu pescoço, olhando-o de forma faminta. Não senti medo nem quando, arreganhando os dentes, ele enterrou a cabeça lá.

Edward não me mordeu.

No último segundo, optou por me beijar.

Seus lábios deslizaram para meu ouvido.

-Bella. – sua voz era rouca e animalesca, carregada de desejo. – Bella, eu te amo tanto.

Era bom saber que, mesmo dominado pelo instinto aquela era uma verdade imutável para ele.

-Eu amo mais. – brinquei percebendo o quanto minha voz estava afetada.

-Impossível.

E me beijou .

Gemi contra seus lábios.

Não sei exatamente o que aconteceu depois disso. Minha visão ficou turva e minha mente branca. Não sei se nossa declaração fez com que meu corpo relaxasse, não sei se ele fez algo diferente, não sei se isso era algo natural de acontecer. Só sei que meu corpo tremeu em convulsões fortes de prazer. Mais prazer do que eu achava que seria capaz de sentir.

Um prazer que engolfava cada parte do meu ser, especialmente as que Edward tocava com tanta devoção. Lutei para libertar minhas mãos. Queria apertar algo, queria trazê-lo para perto, queria poder me mover para estimulá-lo a ir mais rápido, mais fundo, mais forte.

Finalmente ele soltou minhas mãos e eu pude abraçá-lo, beijá-lo.

Meu corpo movia-se contra o dele sem controle eu não sentia mais a areia. Eu não sabia mais distinguir o som da minha respiração ou da dele, eu não conseguia mais ver as estrelas acima de nós. Eu não sentia, via, respirava e pensava em nada que não fosse Edward.

Edward, Edward, Edward.

Edward e suas mãos que me abraçavam e me acariciavam tão possessivamente, Edward e seu corpo maravilhosamente gelado, Edward rosnando involuntariamente com a sua voz perfeita, Edward e seus lábios que acharam em meus seios objetos de adoração, Edward dentro de mim.

Joguei minha cabeça para trás, enterrando-a na areia enquanto a avalanche maravilhosa de prazer explodia vinda de entre as minhas coxas para se espalhar pelo resto do meu corpo. Abri a boca, mas nenhum som saiu. Abri os olhos para céu escuro. Agora, no auge do prazer, o via inundado de cores novas que dançavam e brilhavam como um véu forrado de estrelas. Minha aurora boreal particular.

Eu acabara de ter um orgasmo?

Isso era para acontecer na primeira vez?

Meu corpo tremia inteiro, mas Edward não parava.

Isso não era algo que eu havia considerado e naquele momento me senti bastante estúpida por causa disso. Era óbvio que Edward não iria querer parar tão cedo. Seu corpo imortal, pétreo e incansável não iria querer parar até que... bem, eu não sabia quando ele iria querer parar.

Essa idéia me deu calafrios enquanto ele se mexia dentro de mim. Eu não sabia se poderia agüentar. Era muito prazer, muito para uma pessoa só.

-Edward... – chamei.

Ele me calou com seus lábios. Seus movimentos estavam diferentes. Mais lentos, mais delicados, como eu suponho que deveriam ter sido em primeiro lugar. Não que isso importasse muito. Era bom tê-lo dentro de mim mesmo com o meu corpo extremamente cansado pela explosão anterior.

Enquanto ele se movia dessa forma, desenrosquei minhas pernas dele, tentando criar o clima perfeito para que ele saísse de dentro de mim e me desse pelo menos alguns minutos para descansar.

Edward não gostou muito disso. Puxou minhas coxas com força para cima. Uma de cada vez. Rápido demais para que eu tivesse tempo de reagir.

-Não. – rosnou contra a minha boca. – Não agora._ Ainda não._

Seu tom não abria espaço para discussões. Era tão decidido, tão mandão. Suspirei porque eu realmente não me importava com isso, mas ele teria uma síncope na manhã seguinte quando se lembrasse de que, por uma vez na vida, não me tratou como se eu fosse de vidro.

Apertei-me contra ele pensando que deveria realmente aproveitar aquele momento.

Edward entendeu isso como um consentimento e seus movimentos voltaram a ser rápidos, fortes, beirando a violentos. Maravilhosos.

Seus lábios beijavam-me com delicadeza. Suas mãos deslizando pela minha barriga e pelos meus seios. Ele murmurava o meu nome. Baixo e repetidamente, como se estivesse repetindo um mantra ou orando. Por um instante pensei que era apenas o uivo do vento pregando uma peça nos meus sentidos afetados.

Fiquei bastante surpresa com o meu corpo. Mas acho que era outra coisa que eu já devia ter esperado. Depois de algumas estocadas da parte dele, aquele prazer arrebatador voltou, tirando forças, que eu não sabia que ainda existiam, do meu corpo. Apertei minhas pernas em volta dele novamente e voltei a me movimentar, ondulando seu corpo.

Sabia que isso não podia estar certo. Que meu corpo não devia ser tão submisso ao dele. Que isso não podia ser saudável. Mas não podia evitar. A verdade é que eu realmente não me importava muito comigo mesma quando o assunto envolvia Edward.

Então me deixei levar por aquele prazer avassalador novamente, até que meu corpo não agüentou mais. Foi quando em estocadas mais fortes e lentas ele chegou ao ápice junto comigo.

Desfaleci sentindo meus músculos doloridos. Queria me mexer. Queria abraçá-lo naquele momento, mas não consegui. Não me preocupei muito. Só precisava de alguns segundos.

Fechei os olhos, e prestei atenção no que ele fazia. Edward não estava mais dentro de mim. Seu corpo descolou do meu completamente e eu quis gritar em protesto. Felizmente foi pouco tempo. Ele voltou a deitar-se por cima de mim, apenas numa posição mais confortável para os dois. Sua cabeça repousando entre meus seios sem que o seu peso chegasse a ser doloroso. Ele respirava profundamente, e passava os dedos lentamente para cima e para baixo no meu braço.

Ouvi sua voz baixinha, mal chegando aos meus ouvidos. Murmurando a minha canção de ninar.

Sorri e levei minha mão preguiçosamente aos seus cabelos.

-Não. – sua voz agora era muito mais meiga, mas ainda não havia perdido aquela característica animalesca. Recolhi minha mão como se houvesse levado um choque. – Já está sendo difícil. Não piore as coisas.

Eu decidi que gostava daquele tom mandão. Pelo menos naquele momento.

Abri os olhos e senti as ondas subindo, começando a nos atingir. A água parecia tão quente perto da pele dele... Ela subia cada vez mais, até que apenas o meu rosto não estivesse submerso. Me perguntei se Edward havia calculado que a maré subiria, se ele havia planejado tudo próximo da água caso houvesse sangue. Se meu sangue de alguma forma era menos atrativo na água.

Antes que eu pudesse ao menos terminar meus pensamentos, Edward rapidamente me levantou e me carregou, voando comigo para longe da praia. Quando abri meus olhos novamente estava de volta ao quarto. Meu corpo nu molhando os lençóis.

Ergui-me preguiçosamente e Edward, que estava deitado ao meu lado, segurou meu braço restritivamente.

-O que está fazendo? – perguntou com raiva contida.

-Eu pensei em tomar uma ducha? – acabou saindo como uma pergunta.

-Não. – ele falou como se aquilo fosse o maior absurdo que já havia escutado. – Não, você não pode ficar longe de mim, Bella. Não.

Eu me debrucei sobre ele e beijei seus lábios lentamente.

-Edward, eu só preciso de um pouco de água, estou cheia de areia. – passei o dedo de forma provocante pelo seu braço. – Se você quiser pode vir comigo. – sorri.

Ele não retribuiu imediatamente, sua boca estava entreaberta e seus olhos grudados nos meus lábios.

-Tudo bem. Se é isso o que você quer, Bella. – a voz dele ainda estava meio estranha. Estrangulada e rouca.

Deduzi que devia ser difícil para ele segurar o desejo crescente. Tentar não impor sobre mim sua resistência sobre-humana.

Quando chegamos ao banheiro não nos demos ao trabalho de acender as luzes. Assim como Edward não me deu chance de colocar os pés no chão. Quando me dei conta já estávamos os dois dentro do boxe. Liguei a água quente e antes que pudesse ajustá-la na intensidade que queria ele colou meu corpo contra a parede e me beijou.

Abracei-o pelo pescoço e enrosquei minhas pernas ao seu redor para que pudesse ficar mais segura. Beijei-o e coloquei meu coração naquele ato. As mãos de Edward me prendendo entre a parede e ele. Sem restrições, ele deslizou a mão pelo meu corpo, parando em determinados pontos, se demorando, testando minhas reações. Era incrível como ele já aprendera meus pontos sensíveis sendo que nem eu mesma sabia deles.

Edward estendeu a mão para apanhar alguma coisa, mas eu não vi o que. Lentamente ele me descolou da parede e me colocou no chão. Eu quase caí, mas ele me segurava firme. Virou-me gentilmente e eu senti a esponja de banho ensaboada deslizando pelas minhas costas, lavando a areia e deixando-me perfumada. Depois disso, Edward limpou cada centímetro do meu corpo com os gestos lentos e delicados. Demorava-se nos meus seios, nos meu pescoço e no meu baixo ventre, me provocando e estimulando.

Quando olhei para seu rosto, a pouca iluminação vinda do abajur do quarto me permitiu ver que estava contorcido com algo entre prazer e dor. Desejo e desespero. Aquelas antigas contradições. Eu entendi que aquilo era uma tortura para ele, uma tortura que ele, no entanto, não podia evitar. Quando passei os dedos pelo seu cabelo, notei que estava completamente livre da areia. Como ele conseguira se limpar tão facilmente?

Deduzi que o corpo de um vampiro devia ser de fato mais rápido de limpar e me dei por satisfeita.

Encostei-me na parede para não cair, ele não me segurava mais. Havia se abaixado e ensaboava minhas pernas substituindo a esponja com seus próprios lábios de vez em quando.

-Edward.

Quando ele olhou pra mim, de baixo para cima, havia tanta adoração em seu olhar que senti as lágrimas transbordando dos meus olhos novamente. Aparentemente eu não chorava só quando estava com raiva. Foi o que eu pensei limpando com raiva as gotas insistentes. Eu chorava em momentos totalmente impróprios como aquele.

Edward se levantou prontamente para limpar minhas lágrimas.

-O que foi, amor? – perguntou delicadamente beijando meus lábios. – O que foi minha querida? Meu bem... minha Bella...

-Eu só... você não precisa sofrer tanto. Logo eu serei como você. Não precisa agüentar tudo isso, eu posso passar o resto dessa noite no outro quarto... – dei ênfase no "dessa noite" para que ele não pensasse que isso era o que eu queria.

-Não. – ele me interrompeu categórico, me olhando como se eu tivesse perdido a cabeça completamente. – Do que você está falando, Bella? Você não pode ficar longe de mim, eu não posso permitir.

Sorri sem humor enquanto acariciava seu rosto. Ele agarrou minha mão, imobilizando-a e distribuindo beijos ao longo do meu braço. Começando pelo pulso.

Era engraçado, porque era uma versão de Edward que eu nunca havia conhecido antes. Dominado por instintos e sentimentos, sem as restrições, sem nada. Eu sabia que ele me amava, mas não esperava que ele também fosse tão desesperadamente apaixonado. Sabia que ele me desejava, mas não imaginava que esse desejo pudesse despertar aquele instinto, aquela necessidade.

Como se eu já não tivesse que lidar com o vampiro Edward que tinha sede do meu sangue, agora tinha que lidar com o animal dentro dele que tinha sede de sexo.

Sexo.

Era estranho pensar nessa palavra. Não se encaixava. O que fizemos - e eu desconfiava que estávamos prestes a fazer novamente - fora algo que transcendia sexo. Algo que transcendia uma mera experiência carnal.

-Eu não quero ficar longe de você, Edward. – era engraçado eu estar sendo a pessoa razoável da relação dessa vez. Não vou mentir, era bom. – Mas eu não quero impor nada, não quero fazer você sofrer.

-Então não vá.

Franzi o cenho com a conversa sem sentido.

-Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Edward.

-Não vai. – ele concordou com determinação. – Não vou deixar. Eu _amo_ você, Bella.

E falou aquilo como se essa razão justificasse qualquer coisa que ele fizesse dali pra frente. Talvez justificasse.

Eu sorri. Era bom ver Edward tão exposto e tão sem precauções. Mesmo depois que ele voltou para mim, mesmo depois de todos os seus juramentos, de tudo o que passamos juntos, continuava tendo a impressão de que ele iria desaparecer novamente. Agora eu sabia:

Ele não teria forças para me deixar.

Com essa conclusão, beijei meu marido alegremente, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço. Mal segurei a risada de alegria. Ele riu também.

-Você é tão esquisita, Bella. – ele admitiu. – Num segundo você está chorando e no outro está rindo... você me fascina.

Queria dizer que ele não era muito diferente. Primeiro era o Edward cheio de cautelas e auto-depreciação que me induziu a casar com ele, e no outro era aquela criatura apaixonada e irrefreável, desesperada por mim.

Passei meus dedos pelo seu peitoral bem feito, mas mal tive tempo de admirá-lo. Nossos corpos já estavam colados novamente e ele me beijava com aquela urgência, aquela intensidade. Foi aí que eu percebi que meus pés não tocavam o chão. Quando ele havia me levantado novamente? Não sei dizer. Seus lábios me embriagavam. Eu o queria tanto.

Meu corpo gritava por ele. Meus mamilos estavam tão rijos que chegavam a doer. As mãos dele me apertavam com cada vez mais força, mas não era o suficiente.

Voltei a abrir os olhos quando minhas costas bateram na cama e o peso confortável de Edward estava sobre mim novamente. Seus beijos sôfregos deslizando pelo meu pescoço, pelo meu colo, demorando-se nos meus seios. Eu arfava, me contorcia, gemia... e ainda assim ele me prendia na cama pelos braços, como se eu fosse querer escapar ou coisa assim. Quase ri novamente com essa possibilidade ridícula.

Edward baixou os lábios mais ainda, beijando minha barriga. Senti algo entre cócegas e prazer, então minha risada saiu meio estranha. Ele esticou-se para cima rapidamente, assim que me ouviu rir, quando olhei para ele percebi que ele realmente estava fascinado.

-Eu adoro quando você ri. – ele admitiu, inclinando-se lentamente para que nossos corpos ficassem colados. – Eu adoro quando você chora. – Sua mão alcançou meu seio e sua boca foi para o lóbulo da minha orelha. – Eu adoro quando você cai, adoro ver você andar, adoro como você me decifra... eu _adoro_ você.

E ele estava dentro de mim de novo. E dessa vez não houve dor. Pelo menos nada para se preocupar. Apenas, prazer, apenas nossos corpos unidos. Quando ele começou a se movimentar com aquela mesma intensidade e ritmo eu já estava pronta para ele. O envolvi com minhas pernas e o apertei contra mim puxando-o também com as mãos, como se minha vida dependesse disso. Talvez dependesse.

-Meu Deus, Bella! – ele rosnou no meu ouvido.

Eu não consigo descrever a voz melhor. Era um rosnado Um rosnado lindo, apaixonado e rouco.

A mão dele me fez voltar para a cama me empurrando pelo ombro. Naquela posição eu estava completamente a mercê dele. A mercê de seus beijos e de seus toques enlouquecedores. Edward parecia gostar realmente de me beijar. Não apenas na boca. Seus movimentos eram fortes e a cama balançava junto com o meu corpo. Eu enterrei minha cabeça no travesseiro, fechando os olhos e mordendo o lábio inferior. Eu realmente queria olhar nos olhos dele, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia. Era demais. Era demais para mim, eu não estava preparada para tanto.

Bati as pálpebras algumas vezes e percebi o olhar faminto que ele direcionava ao meu pescoço. Mais uma vez não fiquei com medo. Apenas fechei os olhos enquanto ele arreganhava os dentes, inclinando-se para mim...

-Edward...

Apertei os olhos esperando pelos dentes fincando-se no meu pescoço, mas nada aconteceu. O rosto de Edward estava bem ao lado do meu. Ele ainda deixou a cara enterrada no travesseiro por alguns segundos. Então ergueu-se e, enquanto ele olhava nos meus olhos, suas investidas tornaram-se mais fortes, quase violentas. Meus olhos reviraram de prazer e eu apertei-os respirando com dificuldade.

Com uma mão agarrei o ombro dele e espalmei a outra na cama para sentir que estava segura sobre uma superfície. Que não importava o quanto estivesse tonta, não havia como eu cair.

-Edward. – minha voz saiu como um lamento. Novamente, nenhum de nós entendeu se queria que ele continuasse ou que parasse. Fiquei exultante quando ele escolheu a primeira opção.

-Droga, Bella. – ele falou novamente enterrando a cabeça no travesseiro.

Não demorou muito até que aquela explosão de prazer me invadisse novamente. Eu achei que já estaria preparada para ela, mas não estava. Como da outra vez, ao perceber que eu havia atingido o ápice, Edward diminuiu o ritmo consideravelmente. Depois de um tempo, apertei-o contra mim e comecei a mover meu corpo contra o dele, desejando que ele voltasse àquele ritmo alucinante.

Comecei a me perguntar como há pouco tempo atrás eu havia achado aquilo remotamente doloroso. É claro que era um pouco mais forte do que eu esperava. Mas não era culpa dele. Eu era frágil demais, me machucava muito facilmente. Edward por outro lado, era muito forte. Já devia estar se esforçando tanto para não me machucar. Talvez se ele fosse mais delicado ou lento não sentisse muita coisa, e eu queria que ele aproveitasse aquela noite tanto quanto eu.

A verdade é que se ele estivesse sentindo metade do que eu estava sentindo, eu já me dava por satisfeita.

Seus movimentos ficaram mais demorados e intensos. Incrível como minhas pálpebras estavam pesadas. Como se eu estivesse muito distraída puxando-o para mim para perceber que minha energia estava sendo drenada em cada uma de suas investidas. Logo começou a ser difícil até mover os braços.

Mas eu não queria que ele parasse, eu não queria parar. Me odiei por ser tão fraca, por não ser forte e disposta o suficiente para acompanhar seu ritmo. Quis mais do que tudo me tornar uma vampira. Apenas fiquei feliz com a minha condição de humana quando lembrei que assim que estivesse transformada, não seria eu mesma por um bom tempo. Não poderia aproveitá-lo daquela forma.

-Bella? – Edward perguntou.

Percebi que eu vinha gemendo e gritando o nome dele. Agora, quando sentia novamente aquela explosão de prazer, por mais que quisesse apertá-lo contra mim e me deixar levar por seus lábios e seu ritmo forte, meu corpo me traiu. Eu desfaleci e não tinha mais forças para me mexer. Meus braços caíram tolamente assim como minhas pernas. No entanto, Edward não tinha terminado. Puxou minha perna para que ela não desabasse tolamente e chegou ao ápice dentro de mim, distribuindo beijos no meu pescoço e murmurando rápido demais para que eu entendesse alguma palavra.

Sorri bobamente.

-Bella? - ele chamou com a voz preocupada. Devia ser estranho para ele não me ter puxando-o para perto e tocando-o como sempre.

Não que eu não quisesse beijá-lo, puxá-lo para mim e começar tudo de novo. Meu estúpido e frágil corpo era que não permitia.

-Bella? Meu Deus, Bella me desculpe, eu...

-Sssh.. – eu fiz usando todas as minhas forças para estender minha mão e passar pela sua boca. O toque foi tão leve e rápido que eu não sei se ele sentiu. Meus braços doíam um pouco. – Eu só preciso... de um tempo.

Eu podia sentir o peso de seu olhar preocupado, mas não me importei. Me entreguei ao sono com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

Tudo havia sido mais perfeito do que imaginava.

Edward me acomodou em seus braços o que foi um gesto extremamente bem vindo já que a noite estava realmente quente, e eu tive as horas de sono mais longas e reparadoras da minha vida.

A vida não podia ficar muito melhor do que isso.

FIM

**X**

**N/A:** Minha primeira (e espero que não a última) fic de Twilight. Um trecho que todo Twilighter sente falta em BD. Ficaria estranho no livro, mas não tem problema nenhum nós imaginarmos e compartilharmos nossas versões do que aconteceu, certo?

A única coisa que eu acho que posso ter mudado é em relação à dor. Bella diz que não se lembrava de dor, mas encaremos os fatos: Primeiras vezes DOEM. E geralmente as segundas e terceiras também.

Mas dá pra conceber que ela tenha sentido tanto prazer que esqueceu a dor. Eu acho.

Agradecimento especial para Carolina Mançur, que me inspirou a escrever! Amiga, obrigada por incentivar, ler e gostar. E principalmente por ser você mesma.

Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado e não esqueçam de conferir a capa no meu perfil. Ficou legal.

Reviews seriam uma boa.

Obrigada.

Beijos,

Ella Evans

P.s.: _This kind of stuff just doesn't exist ;)_


End file.
